


You Look Good In Brown And I Look Good On Brown So...

by AishiCc



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Can these guys look bad in any color?, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A Holiday Flarrow fic using the prompt "I just wanted to put Christmas lights up but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door but oh god you're hot".
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	You Look Good In Brown And I Look Good On Brown So...

Used this prompt before and decided to have some fun with it again, sorry? I should have updates for my serious Flarrow stuff in Jan. Hope this brings a smile to your face.

 **WarNinGs** : Prompt Inspired, OOCish, Before Barry becomes Flash but after Oliver becomes Arrow Not That It Matters Much.

**Aishi Say**

" _Happy Holidays_!"

 **Prompt Used:** _"I just wanted to put Christmas lights up but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door but oh god you're hot"_ by festivelyhomo on tumblr.

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

Barry Allen would not consider himself easily distracted, a bit ADHD sometimes but who wasn't really? As a CSI he had to be able to stay focused to ensure the truth got out there, lives could be depending on him. From major crime cover ups to petty crimes, little details mattered just as much as the big ones. So when he found himself paying more attention then he likely really should to a delivery man while he was supposed to be putting up lights he chided himself. His super awesome focus and attention to detail went from pretty colors to brown, a lot of brown. He was a colors kind of guy himself, one look at his wardrobe would tell you all you needed to know about that. Now he was following a brown uniform out of the corner of his eye and he could not stop himself no matter how hard he tried.

It was not like he had never seen a cute delivery guy before, here in Central they seemed to be at a premium with so many inspiring actors coming and going thanks to the theater district. He had never cared for acting himself, too much manipulation and he had no talent for accents. He did not strike Barry as the would be actor type, they tended to practice their fake smiles and all that while working. It left him wondering just what he did do with his free time, he didn't scream activist or tourist to him either. Trying to picture him as different things was a fun little game to play as he absently strung up lights for Iris and their dad. Smiling as he pictured a rather indulgent Baywatch scenario he reached too far and slipped. Ladder sliding harmlessly off the gutter, his body aiming for cement and there was nothing he could do to stop it. A flash of brown caught his eye before he shut them as if that would help with the inevitable pain, it couldn't hurt right? He felt his shoulders and the back of his knees hit something much softer and warmer then stone, arms gripping not air. Opening his eyes he blinked up at the guy he had been paying a bit too much attention too, "umm..."

"You okay there buddy?" Oliver asked looking his catch over, he did not look like he had hit anything on the way down, but he could have bruises he was unaware of. Taking a few minutes to make sure the guy was all right would not hinder his mission since he was finish and all there was to do now was wait.

Barry swallowed, the hat had fallen off so he could clearly make out the stranger's face, why did they have to wear hats anyway? Rich light blue eyes studied his face with a mix of amusement and concern, late afternoon sun glinting off them. The scruff looked good on him, he was not always a fan of facial hair on potential boyfriends but it worked for him. Knowing he had asked him something he assumed it was the standard are you hurt he opened his mouth. "I just wanted to put Christmas lights up, but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door, but oh G _od_ you're hot." Blinking at his blink Barry bit his lip turning pink, what the Hell was that just now? He hated lying but that was a Cisco Ramon level of honesty right there. How was he going to take that? Had he ruined his chance? How long could he stand there holding him as if he weighed nothing?

Oliver blinked at the rambling he had not seen coming, shock freezing his brain for a good long moment a familiar enough feeling since meeting Felicity Smoak. When the stranger blushed and bit his lip he arched a brow, he looked mortified but was not trying to get away from him. It was not the first time he had been hit on, he knew how he looked, he could careless nowadays. He had been aware of him as he did his job, his form fitting jeans and not exactly lose red long-sleeved tee did nothing to hide the fact he was not only handsome he had some muscle tone to him. Models and stuck up would be stars bored him to tears but a spunky normal guy was much more to his liking since coming home. "You aren't too bad yourself handsome."

Barry glanced up at his handsome rescuer their vivid eyes calm, lips curved into a bit of a smirk, he had a feeling that smirk would get him in trouble if he wasn't careful. "Please I am a mess."

"Nah, you barely got rumpled," Oliver countered shaking his head, anyone could look good made up, that was the point of dressing up. He had taken great care in the past to look like he didn't even have to try, playboys had their looks down to a science. 

Barry smiled at the teasing, it seemed to come naturally and he rather liked the stranger's voice. Realizing he was still in the other's arms his own around the guy's neck he blushed again, "Sorry, you can put me down now I'm fine."

Robbie set the slimmer male gently on his feet, he was not exactly heavy, "Glad to hear it."

Looking down Barry noticed the box the guy had been carrying was resting on the top of his foot like a square soccer ball. "Wow you saved us both!" His reflexes were not crap but he was not sure he could have done that.

"Played a lot of soccer growing up," Oliver explained as he leaned over to take the box before anything else happened to it.

Barry glanced at his legs, chiding himself for being so obvious but the guy was not looking at him so no harm right? "Thanks, I would have been so upset if this got damaged."

"If it is I'm sorry," Oliver frowned at the box, it sounded fine but he was not sure what it was.

"It's some jazz on vinyl I ordered for my father type person," Barry had grown to think of Joe as a father but the man has his own kid and he still had a living father so sometimes he had trouble of thinking of Joe as his father.

Robbie tilted his head, not his taste but music was a very personal thing, "Nice, you father type person should be touched."

"You know something about vinyl?" Barry did not want to assume the stranger knew music just because he seemed to know what vinyl meant.

"Yeah I do," Oliver answered handing over the box, his father has liked his classics as well.

"Well...maybe you could help me find a few rare prints I've been hunting down?" Barry could hunt down most well known records but rare prints were another story.

Oliver considered the handsome and a little bit random guy's request for all of five seconds before nodding, he was needed to watch the feeds. If his prey showed themselves tonight he could fake an emergency and leave with a well placed call. "Sure, I can come buy after work and we can go talk old school over a bite."

"Sounds great, meet me here at like 7?" Barry had asked a guy out after stranger meetings, though none this cute. Damn why where those eyes so damn attractive to him? Add that smirk and it was just not fair, should be crime to look that good in UPS brown.

"Stay off of ladders till then handsome, later," Oliver saluted before fetching his hat from where it had fallen.

"Planning on it!" Barrycalled after the guy, heading inside he ran for the bathroom, he need to shower and change.

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

"Well I am just glad you were not hurt Barry," Iris commented as she filed two mugs with freshly made coco. The window could easily be replaced, her brother could not.

"I was lucky that guy was there to save me from a nasty fall," Sure it had been partly his fault, but he had just been there doing his job. Barry had been the one staring at him more then watching what he was doing, hardly the guy's fault.

"And where exactly is he taking you?" Joe asked frowning slightly, the guy sounded nice enough but he worried about Barry. His son was trusting and nice seeming strangers could be anything but, he had seen the proof more than he would like.

"A casual diner to talk antiques, some of my friends are hard to buy presents for." It was not a lie really, he did some help there, but he couldn't tell Joe he was trying to get all his favorites for Christmas. 

"Don't frown Joe I am sure he is a lovely young man," Iris teased with serious face before breaking into a grin, handing her father a mug as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Joe nodded accepting the mug, "If not I am not above telling bringing him in."

Barry sighed rolling his eyes, they all meant well but he could take care of himself, really. Smoothing down his soft navy blue sweeter worn over a clean white shirt he wondered if maybe she was dressed a bit too casually? Sure the guy said a bite but was this too casual for a first kinda date thing? Gods he was stressing himself out and the date had not even started yet, what was wrong with him? A knock on the door got him to jump slightly, was is around 7 already? "You two be nice."

"I am always nice," Iris protested looking and sounding mildly offended.

"That you are," Joe assured her patting her wrist.

Barry grinned at the pair before opening the door, he had already embarrassed himself when they had met so why worry about it now? The guy was standing there glancing at the still fallen ladder, soft golden light from inside warming his skin. One look told him he was not under dressed and he instantly relaxed quite a bit. A black leather jacket was hanging open over a shirt of the shade of blue that looked amazing on everyone it seemed. Jeans lighter then his own were a bit loser but did nothing to make him forget the other had nice muscle tone under that denim. Leather gloves covered his hands so only his neck and face were showing, still looking really good. "Hey."

"Hey," Oliver returned smiling a bit when he noticed they had both went with a non-Christmas blue rather then red and/or green. The darker blue over white was a bit dressier than his attire but it looked good, and very soft.

Barry caught his quest's little smile and looked down as if he forgot he was also wearing blue, "Great minds eh?"

"Something like that yeah, you good to go?" Oliver frowned slightly when he heard someone inside, relaxing when a female giggle was heard.

"Yep, behave you two!" Walking out she closed the door, falling in beside the still nameless hot guy he blinked when he noticed his car. "This is yours?!"

"Yeah," Robbie answered as he opened the passenger side door for his guest, it was not the first time he had been complimented on his ride.

"She's beautiful," Barry praised slipping inside, oh yes he could get used to this.

Oliver smirked as he closed his door, glancing over at the strange but endearing guy, "She likes you too."

"Good to know, thank God my shoes are clean," Barry would have hated to tract dirt let alone mud into such a fine machine.

Oliver chuckled softly at that, not everyone care enough to be so considerate, "Names Oliver by the way."

"Barry," Barry supplied, Oliver was a less common name but he liked it, it had a classic ring to it without sounding as stuffy as his own full name did.

Oliver arched a brow at that as he pulled away, "That must have been fun growing up with."

"Never really liked how formal it sounds so I stick with Barry, you going to tease me about it?" Barry was used to being teased about his name, depending on how he was teased his reaction changed.

"Sure I will at least once but nah, not like it's Muffy," Oliver frowned, people should not be named the same thing as dogs.

"Good God some people are horrible parents aren't they?" Barry grinned as he leaned back, lit houses painting the world in color.

"You said it not me," Oliver agreed with a bit of a grin, people worried him sometimes.

"So where we going? Can we eat outside since it's so nice out?" Barry wanted to to enjoy the lights even if there was no snow to go with them.

Robbie nodded as he took a left, "You like pizza?" He knew a good brick oven pizza joint with a nice outdoor dinning area they kept open in the winter as long as the weather was fair. 

Barry grinned at Oliver already planning on introducing him to his favorite pizza toppings, "Oh this will work out just fine."

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

So yeah Oliver kinda blew off a stakeout with Felicity in his ear to go eat pizza with Barry...OC but cute. Joe's Wiki said he like jazz on vinyl so wet with that. Just a rewrite of another Holiday fic so not exactly supper deep. Hope you all enjoyed the first one of these holiday prompt fics.


End file.
